The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device, a solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a solid-state imaging device including a pattern of an optical filter for each pixel, a solid-state imaging device manufactured by the method, and an electronic apparatus.
In a solid-state imaging device including an optical filter of each of red, green, and blue disposed above a photoelectric conversion unit, an on-chip lens is disposed on the color optical filter, in order to improve light concentration with respect to a light receiving surface to be fine. In the solid-state imaging device of the configuration, the light input obliquely to the optical filter for each color from the on-chip lens is input to an adjacent photoelectric conversion unit, such that a mixed color is generated.
Therefore, a configuration, in which color filters of each color are separated from each other by a space and a gas or a material having a low refractive index is filled in the space, and a light reflective layer is disposed at a side wall of a partition separating the optical filter, is proposed. According to the configuration, light obliquely input to the optical filter is reflected in the space of the optical filter or an interface of the partition and is input to the photoelectric conversion unit which is disposed at the lower portion of a target optical filter, such that the mixed color is prevented.
As a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging device of the configuration, two manufacturing methods are proposed. The first manufacturing method includes patterning an optical filter for each color on a substrate where photoelectric conversion units are arranged, forming a groove shape of pattern in a space between the optical filters for each color, and filling a low refractive index material in the space (the groove shape of pattern) if necessary (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295125). The second manufacturing method includes forming a partition on the substrate where photoelectric conversion units are arranged and positioning an optical filter for each color in each area separated by the partition (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-128433).